A new life
by minisamantha
Summary: Emily / JJ et leur première rencontre! (ONE SHOT)
1. Chapter 1

**Petit one shot que je voulais écrire. C'est disons un prélude à ma fanfic « Welcome back » (même si vous n'avez pas besoin de la lire pour comprendre cette partie). Je voulais décrire leur première rencontre. Et surtout le point de vue d'Emily sur cette rencontre. **

**Alors voila ! Enjoy !**

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. _Parfait_. Elle était prête. Son tailleur était impeccable. Le maquillage présent mais discret. Et le plus important : son masque était en place. La pièce maitresse de son jeu. Comme toujours. Tout reposait dessus. Car dans quelques heures, elle serait entourée de profilers. Une des meilleures équipes d'Amérique dont les capacités étaient plus que reconnus. Elle savait que si l'entretien qui l'avait amené ici n'avait été qu'une formalité, sa confrontation avec l'équipe en saurait tout autre. Car cette dernière pourrait la lire et déduire des éléments de sa vie sans qu'elle le veuille. Or aucuns doutes sur ses anciennes activités ne devaient planer. Rien ne devait filtrer dans son attitude sauf ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils voient. C'est-à-dire un agent ambitieux et pressé d'apprendre mais aussi une novice qui aurait passé plus de temps derrière son bureau que sur le terrain. Tout ce qui constituait son passé n'avait plus sa place. Son ancienne vie et les expériences qu'elle avait traversées étaient à présent rangées dans un coin de son esprit. Compartimentées. Et oubliées. A jamais, elle l'espérait. Maintenant, elle aspirait à cette nouvelle vie qu'on lui avait promise. Une nouvelle vie qui reposait encore une fois sur cette particularité qu'elle avait de compartimenter tout ce qu'elle ressentait, ne laissant voir aux autres que ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle la détestait mais elle savait qu'elle ne saurait s'en passer tant celle-ci lui avait sauvé la vie. Et aujourd'hui, ne serait pas différent en un sens puisque ce nouveau job lui permettrait un nouveau départ. De se construire une nouvelle vie avec de vrais liens si possible et de se sauver de l'isolement et la noirceur étouffante qu'impliquait son ancienne.

_Alors, je n'échouerais pas._

Elle prit ses clés, confiante. Sa nouvelle vie l'attendait.

Le sourire timide mais franc en place, elle sortit de l'ascenseur. Son self-control était à son maximum.

Elle intercepta le premier agent sur sa route :

-Bonjour. Excusez-moi. Dit-elle le sourire factice toujours pendu aux lèvres.

-Oh… Bonjour. Vous êtes nouvelle ?

-Et oui, premier jour. Ça se voit tant que ça ? dit –elle en simulant une expression inquiète.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que l'on est peu nombreux ici et on repère vite les nouvelles têtes, dit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

-Oh je vois... Hum… Je cherche le bureau de l'agent Jareau en fait. Dit-elle.

-Dernier bureau au fond du couloir.

-Merci !

-A votre service. Agent Hellings pour vous servir.

_Hum, il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe il me semble. Dommage, ça en aurait fait déjà un de mon coté._

Elle rejoignit le bureau indiqué et frappa doucement. Un « entrez » se fit entendre. Provenant d'une voix que la jeune femme trouva de suite chaleureuse sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison. Elle entra dans la pièce et chercha du regard la propriétaire de cette voix. Définitivement féminine. Elle découvrit alors la silhouette d'une petite blonde. Plongée dans un dossier.

-Deux petites minutes et je suis à vous.

-Pas de problème.

-Asseyez-vous, continua la blonde. Toujours avec ce même ton.

-Hum ok.

-Et voila, terminé. S'exclama finalement la blonde en relevant la tête. Oh c'est vrai, vous êtes le nouvel agent. Ajouta t-elle.

L'autre femme voulut répliquer mais elle fut happer par le regard de la femme en face d'elle. Un regard d'un bleu azur. Tellement pur et clair. Le masque qu'elle s'était efforcé de garder depuis son entrée dans le bâtiment se fissura un peu. La surprise se lisait à présent sur son visage. La jeune femme en face d'elle était simplement à couper le souffle. Un visage doux et chaleureux encadré par de longs cheveux dorés. Une allure fière et déterminée. Et des yeux… elle pouvait sentir la douceur de la jeune femme à travers eux. Presque voir son âme à travers tellement ils semblaient purs.

sais. Le nombre de dossiers peut sembler impressionnant mais on s'y fait. Dit la blonde se méprenant sur les raisons de la surprise de l'autre agent.

-Oui…

-Alors laissez-moi récupérer ce dossier. Voila vous trouverez dedans le protocole des enquêtes qu'on nous confie. Je vais vous le présentez moi-même avant et vous pouvez le relire tranquillement après. Mais d'abord, une petite visite des bureaux ?

-Hum oui bien sûr !

-Nerveuse ? Dit la blonde dans un sourire.

-Un peu.

-Tout va bien se passer. Oh et avant que j'oublie, je suis l'agent Jenifer Jareau. JJ si vous voulez. Dit la blonde en lui tendant la main. Toujours avec ce ton chaleureux qu'elle semblait ne pas quitter.

-Oh. Agent Prentiss. Emily si… vous voulez. Réussit –elle à dire en reprenant ses esprits. Elle prit la main de l'autre femme dans la sienne. Un frisson la traversa au même moment.

-Alors bienvenue dans l'équipe et dans notre petite famille qu'est la BAU, Emily. Dit JJ en rigolant doucement devant le manque d'assurance de l'autre femme, la trouvant déjà adorable.

-Merci Jenifer, répondit simplement Emily en souriant involontairement. JJ regarda étrangement Emily à l'entente de son prénom puis sourit doucement.

-On y va ? Demanda JJ.

-Je vous suis.

_Oui. Ma nouvelle vie commence. Et elle semble plus que radieuse et définitivement agréable. _Se dit-Emily en plongeant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux azurs de la jeune femme en face d'elle…

_**Voila dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **_

_**J'ai en tête deux trois scènes que j'ai envie d'écrire en one shot aussi que je mettrais ici si celui-ci vous as plu ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

-OS She is my rock

**Autre one shot que je voulais écrire. Il se passe avant ma fanfic « Welcome back » mais après mon premier OS « A new life ». Encore une fois, vous n'avez pas besoin de les lire pour comprendre cette partie. Cette fois ci, je voulais décrire le point de vue de JJ à un certain moment de la série. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir… Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour les personnes qui suivent mon notre fic. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. Mes études, mon stage et surtout mon mémoire me prennent tout mon temps. J'espère que cela vous fera patienter et je l'espère aussi que vous me pardonnerez (un petit peu tout du moins). À bientôt. Et enjoy ^^**

JJ ferme le dossier et le rangea dans son sac. Leur avion décollait dans une heure. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle attrapa son portable et tomba sur la photo de l'équipe qu'ils avaient prise à Noël. Son regard se posa sur le visage rieur de sa collègue .

Complexe et pleins de surprise. Deux termes qui qualifiaient pleinement Emily.

A leur première rencontre, elle avait voulu tout de suite apprendre à la connaitre. Cela avait été de la curiosité. Naturelle. Emily était belle et intelligente. Elle adorait faire les magasins. Tout comme elle. Et une femme de plus dans l'équipe, cela faisait du bien. Surtout sur le terrain où Garcia n'intervenait pas. Elle se sentait seule avant que l'autre agent ne rejoigne l'équipe. Puis son arrivée avait changé cela. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait à la connaitre, elle avait découvert une jeune femme passionné et passionnante qui la faisait rire et l'émerveillait un peu plus chaque jour.

Cependant, quelques temps après d'autres sentiments s'étaient mêlés à cette nouvelle amitié. D'un point de vue personnel, rien ne changea. Mais au niveau professionnel, l'affaire Henckel modifia la vision qu'elle avait de la brune. Dès le départ, l'autre femme lui avait paru compétente à ses yeux. Mais elle ne semblait pas préparée à la réalité du terrain. Pour elle, Emily craquerait à un moment ou à un autre. Après tout, quoi de plus normal étant donné que ses anciens postes l'avaient cantonnés à un bureau. A cet instant, elle ne serait pas la pour l'équipe mais celle-ci serait présente pour elle.

Cependant, quand la brune l'avait retrouvée dans la ferme Henckel. Juste après qu'elle ait du elle même abattre les chiens enragés, Emily avait eu l'air si calme. JJ sentait encore sa main sur elle. Chaude. Contrastant avec la froideur de sa joue ; elle entendait de nouveau sa voix. Douce et rassurante. Qui l'avait ramené à la réalité. Ses yeux noirs qui ne la lâchaient pas et s'accrochaient à elle. Luttant pour qu'elle ne se perde pas à nouveau. Elle lui était apparu si forte à ce moment là. Si détaché de ce qui l'entourait. Juste concentré sur elle en faisant abstraction totale de l'endroit où elles étaient.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard. Ce jour là. Dans la salle de bain. Elle avait ressenti la même chose. Elle se souvenait très clairement, encore aujourd'hui, de ce moment.

Seule dans cet endroit… Face à elle-même devant ce miroir. Dans cette ferme. Témoin direct des horreurs de son propriétaire. L'atmosphère oppressante. Les craquements sinistres. Bruits caractéristiques d'une vieille maison. Elle savait que ce n'était rien. La part rationnel de son esprit lui intimait de l'écouter. Que ce n'était que son imagination. Pourtant, quand le reflet du chien apparut dans le miroir. JJ ne se demanda pas si c'était la réalité.

La peur l'emporta rapidement sur son coté rationnel. Les sons pourtant fictifs devinrent si proches et si présents. Tout comme les grognements de l'animal. Sans réfléchir, sa main glissa vers son arme. Elle s'apprêtait à dégainer quand une voix la stoppa. La ramenant de nouveau vers la réalité.

-JJ ?

Elle se retourna pour se replonger dans ces yeux noirs.

-ça va ?

-Je… je vais bien.

-Ok… Je ne suis pas loin si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Merci… Emily ?

-Oui ?

-Comment tu fais ?

Emily lui retourna un regard interrogateur.

-Pour ne pas craquer ! Devant… tout ça… Tu étais dans un bureau il n'y pas si longtemps et là… tu te retrouves devant les pires atrocités sans jamais flancher.

-C'est vrai. Intervint Hotch. Tu n'as pas craqué une seule fois depuis ton arrivée.

-Je… suppose que je compartimente facilement mes émotions. C'est tout… Répondit Emily sans démontrer un seul instant la panique qui la traversa quelques secondes.

-…Je. Commença Hotch avant d'être coupé par Morgan.

-On a trouvé quelque chose.

C'est après cet épisode qu'elle commença à se poser des questions sur sa collègue. Elle la pensait naïve quant à la réalité du terrain. Fragile même. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle était forte et possédait une capacité incroyable pour se détacher. Mais était-elle insensible au point de ne pas être touché par ce qu'elle voyait… Ne ressentait-elle pas la moindre petite chose face aux atrocités qu'ils côtoyaient ?

L'avenir lui démontra qu'elle avait tort. Encore. Mais pour une fois, elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Car ce qu'elle découvrit à ce moment, ce fut bien plus qu'une amie…

Garcia venait de se faire tirer dessus. L'équipe venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Elle s'était précipitée à l'hôpital. Les autres étaient restés pour continuer sur l'affaire.

Elle se souvint du tumulte de sentiments qui l'avait traversé. La terreur. De perdre son amie. De ne jamais la revoir. Mais aussi une immense solitude. Face à ses médecins. Ses infirmières. Habitués à traiter cela. Mais sans aucune aide pour rassurer. Elle le savait elle-même. Leurs paroles étaient vides de sens. Les « tout va bien se passer » n'étaient qu'une façade. Elle ne les connaissait que trop bien. Combien de fois l'avait t-elle utilisé pour calmer les familles en détresse devant la disparition d'un proche…

Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas aux mêmes banalités de la part de ses amis. De sa famille même. Hotch lui avait balancé la même phrase. Mots pour mots. De même que Morgan. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs tenter de se persuader lui-même plutôt qu'elle. Elle avait eu droit à une variante avec Reid. « Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer » avait-il tenté de banaliser. Elle entendait pourtant l'incertitude dans sa voix. Il avait voulu l'aider ensuite avec un cours avec sur les causes les plus répandues de morts aux Etats Unis. Se faire tirer dessus était l'une des cas les plus banals… Ce qui n'avait pas aidé évidemment.

Elle s'était alors isolée. C'était pour elle une habitude. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule dans ces moments la. Elle se mettait dans un coin et peu à peu, reprenait ses esprits. Et là encore, elle était seule. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle comme à chaque fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en pouvait plus. Entendre des paroles aussi creuses. Aussi vides de sens alors que son amie était en train de mourir. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Et la seule chose qui fonctionnait habituellement, c'est-à-dire être seule, n'aidait pas… Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était perdue.

Et elle voulait des faits. Que le docteur sorte de cette pièce et lui dise que Pénélope allait s'en tirer. Qu'elle serait sur pied dans peu de temps et qu'elle pourrait recommencer à me déballer son babillage scientifique et gâter mon fils au possible…

Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Garcia venait de se faire tirer dessus. La balle était passée près du cœur… Bien sûr que tout n'irait pas bien. Elle pouvait mourir… A tout instant. Et elle se sentait inutile. Elle ne pouvait que rester la. Impuissante… elle n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir… La détresse l'envahissait peu à peu et elle était incapable de réagir.

Puis Emily était arrivée. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle s'était assisse dans le siège à coté d'elle en ayant le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face. Puis elle s'était retourné et l'avait longuement détaillé. Un éclair de reconnaissance et de compréhension avait traversé le visage de la brune. Toujours sans dire un seul mot, elle avait glissé sa main dans celle de la blonde et l'avait serré. Fort. JJ ne l'avait pas regardé. Mais le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules avait semblé légèrement moins insupportable tout à coup. Une des larmes qu'elle retenait, s'était échappée et avait glissé le long de sa joue… Car elle avait enfin une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Et surtout quelqu'un sur qui elle puisse compter. Pas de paroles inutiles. Juste une présence qui savait la réconforter.

Et depuis, rien n'avait changé elle était son soutien. Indéfectible. Emily était peut être capable d'être le témoin des pires atrocités sans sourciller. Mais elle n'était pas pour autant, insensible à ce qui l'entourait. Elle se concentrait simplement sur le plus important. Et ce jour la, à l'hôpital, tout comme chez Henckel, c'était la blonde qui avait primé. Elle avait été ce dont JJ avait le plus besoin elle avait été, était et est toujours mon amie, mon soutien, mon « rock »… Se dit JJ en souriant.


End file.
